


In einem anderen Leben

by Sinaida



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deutsch | German, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: Snart ist ein Verbrecher, aber Barry weiss inzwischen, dass Gutes in ihm steckt, dass er so viel mehr sein könnte …  Wie viel mehr tatsächlich, wird Barry nach der Konfrontation mit dem „Meta der Woche“ klar.





	In einem anderen Leben

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt nach 2x03 Familiy of Rogues und passt halbwegs in den Canon (von meinem "Meta der Woche" mal abgesehen).

Ciscos Anruf kam, kurz nachdem Barry und Joe den Besucherbereich von Iron Heights verlassen hatten und in Joes Auto einstiegen. „Hey, Mann, Miss Morpheus hat wieder zugeschlagen. Die Filiale der First National Bank, Ecke Fünfte und Spencer Boulevard. Einer der Angestellten hat gerade noch den Alarm ausgelöst, bevor es ihn erwischt hat.“

„Okay“, bestätigte Barry und zog die Beifahrertüre zu. „Bin gleich da.“ Er beendete den Anruf und wandte sich an Joe, der gerade den Motor startete: „Das war Cisco. Unser Meta der Woche, Miss Morpheus, raubt eine Bank aus.“

Joe nickte. „Warte bis wir draußen sind. Ich halte unten an der Straße. Nicht, dass noch eine der  Kameras hier aufzeichnet, wie Flash aus einem Auto sprintet in das vorher Barry Allen eingestiegen ist.“

Barry grinste ihn an. „Klar.“

„Miss Morpheus, wieder, ja?“ Joe schüttelte den Kopf. „Kaum ist Snart endlich hinter Gittern, treibt der nächste Verbrecher sein Unwesen.“

Barry zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und lehnte sich dann im Sitz zurück, als sie das Gefängnistor passierten. Im Seitenspiegel sah er, wie es sich hinter ihnen schloss. Natürlich hatte Joe recht, Snart war ein Verbrecher, aber Barry wusste inzwischen, dass Gutes in ihm steckte, dass er so viel mehr sein könnte. Vielleicht brauchte er nur jemanden, der an ihn glaubte und es ihm sagte – was einer der Gründe für Barrys Besuch eben gewesen war.

Joe bremste und hielt am Straßenrand. „Dann flitz mal los, Sohn. Viel Glück.“

„Danke. Bis dann.“ Barry stieg aus und rannte los, mit dem Kopf noch bei Snarts unfair attraktivem sarkastischen Grinsen und dem amüsierten Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Ein Gedankengang, der leider zu nichts führte.

Sekunden später kam er, nach einem raschen Abstecher zu S.T.A.R. Labs um in seinen Flash-Anzug zu schlüpfen, im Foyer der Bankfiliale mit einem Schlittern zum Stehen. Bankangestellte und Kunden lagen schlafend am Boden. Was genau „Miss Morpheus“, wie Cisco sie getauft hatte, tat, um ihre Opfer ins Traumland zu schicken, war noch unklar. Nach etwa einer Stunde tiefen Schlafs mit sehr lebhaften Träumen, wachten sie wieder auf und konnten sich gerade noch an das Aussehen der jungen Frau erinnern. Sie beschrieben sie als etwa 20 Jahre alt, zierlich, hübsch, mit langen blonden, blaugesträhnten Haaren.

Jemand, auf den exakt diese Beschreibung zutraf, war gerade damit beschäftigt, an einem der Bankschalter Geldscheine in eine Tasche zu stopfen. Miss Morpheus blickte auf, bemerkte Barry, doch im nächsten Moment stand er schon neben ihr und wollte ihr gerade eine der Anti-Meta-Handfesseln anlegen, als sie ihn direkt ansah. Ihre Augen leuchteten. Buchstäblich.

Blendend helles Licht stach wie ein Messer in Barrys Pupillen Er stöhnte auf, schaffte es aber noch, die Fessel um ihr Handgelenk zuschnappen zu lassen. Miss Morpheus konnte ihre Kräfte nicht mehr gebrauchen. Das Gleißen verschwand.

„Flash.“ Sie blinzelte überrascht, was Barry angesichts der vor seinem Gesichtsfeld tanzenden Lichtflecken kaum erkennen konnte. Ihm war leicht schwindelig, aber er war nicht müde. Vermutlich hatten ihre Fähigkeiten keine Chance gegen seinen beschleunigten Metabolismus. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Das Heulen von Polizeisirenen näherte sich. Rasch aktivierte Barry sein Funkmikro. „Cisco, Caitlin, ich hab‘ sie. Es ist eine Art Licht aus ihren Augen, das ihre Opfer in Tiefschlaf versetzt.“

„Wie heißt es immer? ‚Geh nicht ins Licht‘“, bemerke Cisco.

„Bist du okay, Barry?“, fragte Caitlin besorgt.

„Ja, wirkt bei mir anscheinend nicht. Ich übergebe sie den Cops und komme zurück.“

***

Barry fuhr mit wild klopfendem Herzen hoch. Der Alptraum – viel zu grelles Licht, dem er nicht entkommen konnte, obwohl er rannte und rannte – war noch immer präsent und er brauchte einen Moment um ins Jetzt und Hier zurückzufinden. Er rieb sich die Augen und sah sich um.

Streifen von Sonnenschein drangen durch die halbgeschlossenen Rollos, tauchten den spärlich möblierten Raum in Halbdunkel. Barry saß im Bett, ein Doppelbett, Stühle anstatt Nachtschränken, an der Wand verblichene, hässliche Tapeten – also eindeutig Lens Unterschlupf in der Miller Street, über der alten Lagerhalle. Einer von dreien in Central City. Barry kannte sie inzwischen alle. Er atmete tief durch und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken. Langsam normalisierte sich sein Herzschlag. Das Kissen roch nach Lens Aftershave. Durch die leicht geöffnete Schlafzimmertür drang der Duft nach Kaffee und Zimt.

Frühstück! Barry lächelte. Nichts brachte ihn so schnell aus dem Bett, wie die Aussicht auf Lens French Toast.

Rasch warf er die Decke zurück und ging, barfuß und nur mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet, in das angrenzende Zimmer des winzigen Apartments, eine Art Wohnküche mit Fernsehecke.

Der kleine Esstisch war für Zwei gedeckt. Len saß auf dem Sofa, auf dem Schoß seinen Laptop und studierte etwas, das verdächtig nach Grundrissplänen aussah. Er sah auf, als Barry ihm über die Schulter blickte.  

„Hey, ein Rückfall in alte Gewohnheiten? Überfallplanung – und das noch vor dem Frühstück?“, neckte er Len, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn.

„Dir auch guten Morgen.“ Len rutschte etwas und drehte den Laptop in Barrys Richtung. „Und du weißt ja, was man über alte Gewohnheiten sagt, Barry“, fügte er mit einem Hauch seines süffisanten Captain-Cold-Grinsens hinzu.

Barry setzte sich neben ihn und warf einen Blick auf die geöffnete Datei. Trotz Lens Worten war er sicher, nicht plötzlich mit dem Grundriss des Tresorraums der First National konfrontiert zu werden. Len hatte tatsächlich seit Monaten kein Ding mehr gedreht – zumindest keines, von dem Barry wusste – und er arbeitete neuerdings eher mit Team Flash als gegen sie.

Was Len ihm jetzt präsentierte, war eindeutig die Vorbereitung auf einen Coup ganz anderer Art. Es war der Grundriss eines Apartments in einem neu renovierten Wohnviertel Central Cities, das in der Nähe von S.T.A.R Labs lag.

„Ist zu vermieten, mit der Option auf späteren Kauf“, sagte Len betont beiläufig.

Barry biss sich auf die Lippe. Bedeutete das, was er dachte, das es bedeutete? Er wollte ein echtes Zuhause mit Len, wollte es, seitdem er wusste, wie ernst es ihnen beiden mit dieser Beziehung war. Aber auch wenn er kein Geheimnis daraus machte, hatte er es doch vermieden, Len dazu zu drängen. Seine Akte war zwar gesäubert - als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe beim Transport der Metas vor gut einem Jahr - was es ihm erleichtern würde, hier in Central Wurzeln zu schlagen. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er das auch wollte. Doch das hier sah ganz danach aus. Diese Wohnung war perfekt.

„Sieht nett aus“, sagte Barry. „Vielleicht etwas groß für eine Person“, fügte er vorsichtig hinzu und hielt innerlich den Atem an.

„Ja“, bestätigte Len, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Aber nicht für zwei.“

Barry schluckte. Dann platzte er heraus: „Okay, ist das … ist das deine Art mich zu fragen, ob wir zusammenziehen wollen?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Len knapp, stellte den Laptop auf den Tisch und fuhr nach einer Pause, die Barry endlos erschien, fort: „Das ist meine Art dich zu fragen, ob du mit mir ein Apartment mieten willst.“ Er suchte Barrys Blick, seine Miene sorgfältig unbeteiligt. „Und dann mit mir zusammenziehst.“

Len und sein verdammter Hang zur Dramatik! Barry versuchte das Lächeln zu unterdrücken, das um seine Mundwinkel zuckte und runzelte die Stirn. „Habe ich Bedenkzeit?“, fragte er, genoss für einen Moment, wie sich Lens Augen kaum merklich weiteten – Ha! Er hatte ihn kalt erwischt! – dann konnte er nicht mehr anders und begann zu strahlen. „Ja.“ Er fiel Len buchstäblich um den Hals. „Ja, das will ich.“

Len zog Barry an sich, hielt ihn ein wenig zu fest und vergrub sein Gesicht für einen Moment an Barrys Hals. Oh, das war es also, Len war _nervös_ gewesen. Barrys Hand glitt in Lens Nacken. „Hey, hast du etwa gedacht, ich sage nein?“

„Kam mir in den Sinn“, murmelte Len und küsste Barrys Schulter sanft.

„Das sollte es aber nicht.“ Barry löste sich etwas aus der Umarmung um Len ansehen zu können. „Dieses Apartment, oder ein anderes, das spielt keine Rolle“, sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und mein Leben mit dir verbringen.“

„Okay“, sagte Len rau, „da sind wir uns einig.“ Er nahm Barrys Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste ihn.

Barry schloss die Augen und lächelte in den Kuss. „Und wann können wir die Wohnung besichtigen?“, fragte er dicht an Lens Lippen.

Len grinste. „Nach dem Frühstück. Ich muss nur den Makler anrufen.“ Er spielte mit den Haarsträhnen, die Barry in die Stirn fielen. „Ich bin gestern Abend kurz dort vorbeigefahren, um einen Blick auf das Gebäude zu werfen. Sieht wirklich gut aus, was sie da draus gemacht haben.“

Gestern Abend … Gestern …

Die Erkenntnis traf Barry plötzlich mit kalter Ernüchterung: Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an gestern. Oder an vorgestern. Oder an den Tag davor. Er erstarrte.

„Barry?“ fragte Len besorgt, als Barry sich von ihm löste und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah.

„Ich …“, begann Barry hilflos. Es war so, als würden sich seine Erinnerungen in einem grell-weißen Nebel auflösen. Er krallte seine Finger in den Stoff von Lens Shirt, panisch, als würde auch Len einfach verschwinden, wenn er ihn nicht festhielt.

Blendend helles Licht explodierte hinter seiner Stirn.

***

„Barry?“

„Hm?“

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Bartholomew Henry Allen, schläfst du etwa auf der Arbeit?“

Barry blinzelte, hob den Kopf von seinen verschränkten Armen und sah sich mit Iris‘ amüsiert-strafendem Blick konfrontiert. Sie stand mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch im Labor, an dem er tatsächlich gerade eben geschlafen hatte. Seit – er warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand gegenüber – etwa 10 Minuten.

Er gähnte und streckte sich. „In der Pause, okay? Ich habe gerade Pause. Und ich habe nur einen Moment die Augen zugemacht.“

„Und hättest fast das Mittagessen verpasst.“ Iris zog sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und begann die Big Belly Burger-Papiertüten, die sie mitgebracht hatte, auszupacken. „Du hast doch hoffentlich daran gedacht, dass wir heute zusammen essen?“

„Natürlich, klar doch“, versicherte Barry rasch. Es war ihm tatsächlich gerade eben wieder eingefallen. „Danke, für …“, begann er, als ihn eine weitere Gähnattacke unterbrach.

„Anstrengende Nacht, ja?“, fragte Iris und lächelte schelmisch, während sie Burger und Pommes Frites zwischen ihnen aufteilte, Barry einen Becher Pepsi  hinstellte und einen Trinkhalm in ihr Milchshake steckte.

„Mhm, kannst du laut sagen“, murmelte Barry und griff nach einem Burger. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig er war. „Aber nicht was du denkst“, fügte er rasch hinzu, als Iris‘ Lächeln anzüglich wurde.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Okay, nicht nur“, räumte Barry ein und rieb sich den Nacken. „Wir haben aber auch ein paar Schränke aufgebaut und Kisten ausgepackt. Wirklich, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo plötzlich all die Bücher herkommen. Wir haben mindestens zehn Kisten nur mit Büchern und nicht einmal die Hälfte davon ist von mir. Und Comics! Ich wusste ja, dass Len auf Comics steht, aber so viele?“ Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, wickelte den Burger aus und biss hinein.

Iris spielte mit ihrem Trinkhalm und musterte Barry mit schräggeneigtem Kopf und einem warmen Lächeln.

„Was ist?“, fragte er zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Nichts. Ich bin einfach froh, dass du glücklich bist.“ Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz, bevor sie sich selber einen Burger nahm. „Auch wenn ich früher nie gedacht hätte, dass ausgerechnet Captain Cold einmal der Grund dafür sein könnte. Aber jetzt wohnt ihr sogar zusammen und es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass er dich liebt. Man muss euch nur zusammen sehen.“ Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Ja.“ Barry lachte verlegen auf und spürte dieses warme Flattern in seinem Magen, wie immer wenn er an Len dachte. „Ich weiß noch, wie er …“ Er unterbrach sich und ließ seine Hand langsam sinken, legte den Burger zurück auf das Einwickelpapier. Was hatte er eben sagen wollen? Seine Finger begannen zu beben und ihm wurde übel. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr.

„Barry?“

Iris, der Schreibtisch, sein Labor - alles um ihn herum verschwand in einem gleißenden Licht.

***

Barry wachte zu Gene Kellys _Singing in the rain_ auf. Das flackernde Licht des Fernsehers und der gelbliche Schein der kleinen Lampe auf dem Beistelltisch tauchten das Wohnzimmer in ein warmes Halbdunkel. Zufrieden streckte Barry sich etwas. Er lag auf dem Sofa, den Kopf auf einem Kissen in Lens Schoß, die schwere Sofadecke über sich ausgebreitet.

„Da bestehst du darauf, ausgerechnet _diesen_ Film zu sehen und schläfst nach den ersten 10 Minuten ein“, sagte Len neckend, während er mit den Fingern sanft durch Barrys Haar fuhr.

„ _Du_ hast gesagt, du willst einen Klassiker gucken.“ Barry grinste zu ihm auf.

„Klassiker wie „Mad Max‘, ja“, erwiderte Len trocken.

Barry warf ihm einen gespielt unschuldigen Blick zu. „Wirklich? Muss ich wohl falsch verstanden haben. Warum hast du nicht umgeschaltet?“

Len rollte die Augen und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Fernbedienung, die auf dem Couchtisch vor ihm, aber außer seiner Reichweite lag – zumindest, wenn er Barry nicht unsanft vom Sofa befördern wollte.

Barry lachte leise. „Okay, ich schulde dir was. Ich mach gleich Popcorn. Deal?“

„Deal“, bestätigte Len. „Und ich such‘ den nächsten Film aus.“

„Mhm, okay“, murmelte Barry, drehte sich um und presste sein Gesicht in den weichen Stoff von Lens Sweater, der nach einer vertrauten Mischung aus dem Weichspüler den sie benutzen, Lens Duschgel und etwas, das typisch Len war, roch. Das Popcorn konnte noch ein paar Minuten warten.

„Hey.“ Len zog spielerisch an Barrys Haar. „Was ist mit unserem Deal?“ Er klang tatsächlich ein klein wenig quengelig.

„Gleich.“ Barry versteckte sein Grinsen an Lens Bauch, genoss diesen unsichtbaren Kokon aus Wärme, Nähe und der Geborgenheit all dessen, was für ihn Zuhause bedeutete. Lens Seufzer war schicksalsergeben, doch seine Finger begannen sanft Barrys Kopfhaut und seinen Nacken zu massieren.

Sie waren selten, diese ruhigen Sonntagnachmittage, an denen weder Flash, noch _Citizen Cold_ – ein Name, den Iris in einem ihrer Artikel geprägt hatte und den Len seitdem nicht mehr loswurde – irgendwo in Central gebraucht wurden. Erst heute Vormittag …

Barry blinzelte. Der Gedanke entglitt ihm und verschwand. Schmerzhaftes Gleißen traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag zwischen die Augen.

***

Warme Lippen streiften seine Wange, dann seinen Hals, Atem kitzelte sein Ohr. Barry lächelte schläfrig und blinzelte. Lens Gesicht war dicht vor seinem und er grinste schelmisch. „Gerade wollte ich zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen, um dich zu wecken.“

„Hmmm, lass dich nicht aufhalten“, murmelte Barry und seufzte zufrieden, als Lens Hand auf seiner Brust zu liegen kam und  langsam tiefer wanderte. Das Bett, das sie gemeinsam gekauft hatten, war so bequem, dass er in Zukunft vermutlich häufiger als sonst zu spät zur Arbeit kommen würde. Besonders, wenn Len ihn „weckte“.

Aber wann hatten sie …? Barry sog scharf die Luft ein, als die Erinnerung daran, wie sie diese Wohnung eingerichtet hatten, in einer weißen Leere verschwand.

Plötzlich war in seinem Kopf nur noch blendendes Licht.

***

„Das sieht gut aus. Er wacht auf.“

„Barry, kannst du uns hören?“

Die Stimmen – Ciscos und Caitlins – schälten sich aus dem weißen Rauschen, das seinen Kopf erfüllte. Mit einem Stöhnen öffnete Barry die Augen. Er lag in einem Bett, umgeben von diversen Monitoren, Elektrodenpads klebten ihm an Stirn und Schläfen. Caitlin und Cisco beugten sich besorgt über ihn. Das S.T.A.R. Labs Med-Labor, also. „Hey“, murmelte er.

„Willkommen zurück, Alter.“ Cisco lächelte sichtlich erleichtert.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Caitlin.

„Okay.“ Barry versuchte sich aufzusetzen, lehnte sich aber sofort wieder zurück, als der Raum sich um ihn zu drehen begann. „Etwas … schwindelig.“

„Das gibt sich bestimmt gleich. Bleib am besten noch einen Moment liegen“, sagte Caitlin während sie die Elektroden des EEGs entfernte.

Barry nickte und sah sich suchend um. Wo war Len? Noch bevor er nach ihm fragen konnte, brachen Erinnerungen wie eine Woge über ihn herein. Sein Besuch in Iron Heights, Len, ihre Wohnung, ein Banküberfall, der Umzug, dieses verdammte Licht und … Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Das passte nicht zusammen. Ganz und gar nicht. Er schluckte hart. „Was ist los? Warum bin ich hier?“

„Kurzfassung“, begann Cisco. „Nachdem du Miss Morpheus erwischt hast … ähm, du erinnerst dich daran?“

Miss Morpheus? Barry runzelte die Stirn. Richtig. Sie hatte die Bank überfallen und hatte ihn angesehen und dann … Wie lange war das her?

„Barry?“, hakte Caitlin vorsichtig nach.

„Ja, ich erinnere mich“, versicherte er rasch.

„Okay.“ Cisco grinste erleichtert und fuhr fort. „Also, nachdem du sie erwischt hast, bist du hergekommen, hast deinen Anzug zurückgebracht und bist einfach so umgekippt und eingeschlafen.“

„Eine verzögerte Reaktion auf ihre Fähigkeiten, wie damals bei Bivolo, vermutlich“, ergänzte Caitlin.

„Ja“, sagte Barry langsam. Nach und nach setzten sich seine Erinnerungen zu einem vollständigen Bild zusammen. Ein Bild, in das _Len_ nicht hineinpasste, wie ihm plötzlich mit erschreckender Klarheit bewusst wurde. Der Gedanke nahm ihm für einen Moment den Atem. „Warum das EEG?“, fragte er, als er sicher war, dass seine Stimme ihm wieder gehorchte.  

„Im Gegensatz zu Miss Morpheus‘ anderen Opfern, bist du nicht nach einer Stunde von selber aufgewacht und wir konnten dich auch nicht wecken. Da haben wir dich natürlich durchgecheckt und auch deine Hirnströme gemessen und echt abgefahrene Werte erhalten, Mann.“ Cisco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Hast du geträumt?“, fragte Caitlin.

Barry schloss kurz die Augen. Er spürte noch immer Lens Berührungen, sah sein Gesicht dicht vor seinem, fühlte die vertraute Atmosphäre ihres gemeinsamen Zuhauses. Er wusste, wie sich der weiche Teppich im Schlafzimmer unter seinen nackten Zehen anfühlte, oder wie Lens immer viel zu starker Kaffee schmeckte. Es war kein Traum, es waren Erinnerungen.

Seine Finger bebten leicht, als er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht fuhr. „Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie schon, aber …“ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Kein Traum, viel realer. Es war als wäre ich in … in einem anderen Leben. Ich war ich selbst, aber der Rest war … anderes als hier. Aber ich habe mich gefühlt, als würde ich dorthin gehören.“ Hilflos hob er kurz die Schultern. „Klingt verrückt, ich weiß.“

„Nun, zumindest klingt es nicht nach dem, was Miss Morpheus‘ frühere Opfer berichtet haben“, sagte Caitlin. „Und die Messwerte bestätigen ebenfalls, dass ihre Fähigkeiten bei dir eine andere Wirkung hatten.“

„Aber – nicht wirklich verrückt, Alter.“ Cisco zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Ein anderes Leben, ja? So als wärst du im Körper deines Doppelgängers? “

„Ja, so in etwa.“ Barry nickte. „Ich habe nur Bruchstücke miterlebt und der Rest war plötzlich weg. Wie Gedächtnislücken, die immer größer geworden sind.“ Auch jetzt erinnerte er sich glasklar an einzelne Momentaufnahmen, der Rest aber lag im Nebel. Wie ein Film, von dem er Anfang, Ende und ein paar einzelne Szenen kannte – und in dem er der Protagonist war.

„Okay, okay, das könnte Sinn ergeben.“ Cisco runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist eine Art … ähm … multiversale expandierende Amnesie. Oder – ha!“ Er grinste triumphierend. „Multiversale Bewusstseins-Übertragung mit graduell expandierender Amnesie. Das ist es, was Miss Morpheus bei dir ausgelöst hat.“

„Was?“ Barry sah ihn verwirrt an.

Caitlin seufzte. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns darauf einigen, dass du nur den Metas Namen gibst, Cisco.“

„Multiversal?“, fragte Barry. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ähm, das Multiversum betreffend.“ Cisco strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Ich weiß, _das_ klingt jetzt wirklich verrückt, aber so, wie Professor Stein diese ganze Sache mit dem Multiversum erklärt hat, als Jay hier aufgetaucht ist, wäre es eine mögliche Erklärung.“

„Cisco, ich …“

„Warte, warte, ich erkläre es, okay? Cisco war jetzt in Fahrt, sichtlich begeistert von dem Thema. „Durch deine Verbindung zur Speedforce bist du nicht einfach eingeschlafen, als Miss Morpheus dich mit ihren Schlaf-Strahlen bombardiert hat, sondern irgendwie ist dein Bewusstsein in … in eine alternative Zeitlinie gesprungen. Das würde nicht nur die Werte erklären, die wir von dir erhalten haben, sondern auch das, was du erlebt hast.“ Erwartungsvoll sah er Barry an, seufzte, als dieser nicht reagierte und fuhr fort: „Und diese Aussetzer in Form von Gedächtnislücken sind entstanden, weil dein Bewusstsein einen Weg zurück gesucht hat.“

„Ich weiß nicht, Cisco“, bemerkte Caitlin zweifelnd.

„Okay, der letzte Punkt ist etwas … abgedreht.“ Er verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Du meinst, ich – besser gesagt,  mein Bewusstsein – war in dem Barry einer alternativen Erde? Erde 4 oder 8 oder so?“ Barry runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht.“ Nach allem, was sie von Jay erfahren hatten, waren die Unterschiede zwischen seiner Erde und ihrer, trotz aller Ähnlichkeit,  gravierend. Es waren Unterschiede, die den ganzen Planeten betrafen, nicht nur das Leben einiger weniger Personen.

„Nach den Messwerten, die wir erhalten haben, ist das aber sehr wahrscheinlich.“ Cisco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es wäre _möglich_ “, mischte Caitlin sich ein und sah Cisco stirnrunzelnd an. „Aber ich halte es eher für unwahrscheinlich.“

Also, sie wussten es nicht genau.

„Okay, aber irgendetwas _hat_ mit Barrys Verbindung zur Speedforce interagiert, mal abgesehen von den Spikes im EEG und den Tachyonenwerten, die wir gemessen haben.“ Cisco wandte sich an Barry: „Was genau hast du denn erlebt? Mordende Speedster, die nach der Weltherrschaft streben, wie dieser Zoom? Dystopische Städte, in denen sich unsere bösen Doppelgänger bis aufs Blut bekämpfen?“ Cisco wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Barry musste grinsen, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Nein, es war fast alles so wie hier“, sagte er ausweichend. „Bis auf … bis auf Kleinigkeiten.“ Bis auf _Len_. Und das war nichts, was er jetzt – oder sonst irgendwann – mit seinen Freunden diskutieren wollte. Vielleicht hatte die Speedforce ihn, ausgelöst durch Miss Morpheus‘ Kräfte, erleben lassen, wie sein Leben hätte sein können, wäre es  zwischen ihm und Snart irgendwann in den letzten Monaten anders gelaufen. Sein privates Was-wäre-wenn – Szenario, in dem Flash und Captain Cold gerade gemeinsam ein Apartment bezogen hatten.

Und das war … nicht wirklich so unglaublich, wie es sich anhörte. Er stand auf Snart, das war Barry schon seit längerem klar, und zwar nicht nur, weil der Mann toll aussah. Zwischen ihnen beiden hatte schon von ihrer ersten Begegnung an eine spezielle Verbindung bestanden, ein gegenseitiges Verstehen. Wenn Snart ihn bei Ferris Air nicht aufs Kreuz gelegt hätte, wenn sie danach vielleicht in anderen Fällen zusammengearbeitet hätten …  eine andere Entscheidung hier, ein paar eindeutige Blicke und Bemerkungen dort, gegenseitiger Respekt und Faszination, die langsam zu mehr wurden – doch, Barry konnte sehen, wie aus Snart Len geworden war.

Müde schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was es war, Leute, aber sicher keine alternative Erde.“ Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, von dem er sicher war, dass es niemanden überzeugte. „Hey, vielleicht bleibt das einfach ein Rätsel.“

„Das kann natürlich sein.“ Caitlin hob ratlos die Schultern. Cisco war deutlich anzumerken, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht gefiel, aber schließlich sagte er: „Wie auch immer, du bist wieder zurück und bist okay, das ist das Wichtigste. Das waren drei verflucht lange Stunden, Mann.“

Barry sah Cisco ungläubig an. „Ich war nur für drei Stunden weggetreten?“

„Ja, in etwa.“

„Dir kommt es länger vor, richtig?“, fragte Caitlin mitfühlend. Als er die Frage mit einem knappen Nicken beantwortete, fuhr sie fort: „Barry, auch wenn wir jetzt noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen können, was genau mit dir passiert ist, wissen wir aber doch, dass du nicht nur geträumt hast. Du hast etwas _erlebt_ und ich habe das Gefühl, es war … nicht angenehm?“ Sie lächelte zögernd. „Wenn du darüber reden möchtest …“

„Nein“, fiel Barry ihr heftiger als beabsichtigt ins Wort. Aber wie sollte er ihnen erklären, dass nichts an dem _Erlebten_ traumatisch war, sondern dass die Tatsache, dass es vorbei war, ihm schier das Herz brach. Verdammt, er vermisste Len jetzt schon und musste sich zwingen, nicht ständig zum Eingang zu blicken, in der Erwartung ihn dort zu sehen, wie er mit langen Schritten den Raum durchquerte, Coldgun an der Hüfte und in diesen Parka gekleidet, der immer etwas nach Minze, Citrus und Winter roch. Barrys Augen brannten und er schluckte gegen die plötzlich Enge in seiner Kehle an. Len war … fort und er musste irgendwie damit klarkommen.  

„Hey, ähm …“, begann Cisco zögernd und wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Caitlin. „Iris müsste gleich hier sein, vielleicht möchtest du mir ihr …“

Barry runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr habt ihr gesagt, dass sie herkommen soll? Warum denn das? Joe etwa auch?“ Er rieb sich rasch über die Augen und setzte sich auf. Wenigstens war ihm jetzt nicht mehr schwindelig.

Cisco hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Bleib cool, okay. Sicher haben wir das. Wir konnten dich nicht aufwecken und hatten keine Ahnung, was mit dir los ist. Ich habe Joe auf die Mailbox gesprochen, dass wir dringend Miss Morpheus‘ Fähigkeiten genauer untersuchen müssen – was wir sowieso tun sollten, denn, Mann, das sind ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, die …“ Cisco unterbrach sich, als Caitlin ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Rasch fügte er hinzu: „Später, natürlich, nicht jetzt.“

„Wir wussten wirklich nicht, was wir sonst tun sollten“, sagte Caitlin und erst jetzt bemerkte Barry, wie brüchig ihr Lächeln war. Natürlich, sie hatten sich Sorgen gemacht.

Er atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß. Ihr habt recht. Sorry, ich … ich bin nur gerade nicht in Stimmung, mit jemandem zu reden, okay? Ich bin noch ziemlich müde“, fügte er rasch hinzu. Was nicht einmal gelogen war.

Caitlin nickte. „Ich untersuche dich nur noch schnell und dann kannst du dich ausruhen.“

Cisco brachte Barry sein Handy, da Caitlin darauf bestand, dass er erst einmal im Bett blieb, während sie ihn durchcheckte. Rasch schickte er Iris und Joe je eine gleichlautende Sms: „Bin okay, nur müde und schlaf jetzt ein paar Stunden. War falscher Alarm. Melde mich später.“

Nachdem Caitlin ihm bestätigt hatte, dass alle Werte im Normalbereich waren – für seine Verhältnisse zumindest  –  lehnte er sich wieder zurück. „Ich bleib einfach noch ein bisschen hier liegen, ja?“

Caitlin nickte verständnisvoll. Cisco klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, dann ließen sie ihn mit seinen ungeordneten Gedanken und chaotischen Gefühlen alleine.

Barry drehte sich auf die Seite, presste sein Gesicht in das Kissen und dachte an Len.

***

Barry hatte kein Problem, die Erinnerungen an Len von den Erinnerungen an den Leonard Snart dieser Realität zu trennen, er wusste, was real war und was nicht. Aber das Gefühl, etwas – _jemanden_ – verloren zu haben, blieb.   

Miss Morpheus saß bis zu ihrer Verhandlung im Metawesen-Trakt von Iron Heights. Da es keinen wichtigen Grund gab, ihre Kräfte näher zu untersuchen – niemand schwebte in Lebensgefahr oder litt an Nachwirkungen durch die Konfrontation mit ihr – wurde das auch nicht angeordnet. Cisco und Caitlin kamen der Frage, was genau mit Barry passiert war, keinen Schritt näher. Was auch keine Rolle spielte, denn eine Erklärung würde nichts daran ändern, wie er sich fühlte. Und passte es nicht zu seinem verrückten Leben, dass er etwas vermisste, was eigentlich gar nicht existierte?

Arbeit half, lenkte ihn ab, genauso wie seine regelmäßigen Patrouillen als Flash durch die Stadt, auch wenn es ihm oft genug vorkam, als müsste er eine unsichtbare Last stemmen. Aber er kam klar, man merkte ihm nichts an. Zumindest dachte er das, bis Joe begann, ihm ‚Lass uns reden‘-Blicke zuzuwerfen. Als dann auch noch Iris nicht locker ließ, bis sie ihn auf ein gemeinsames Frühstück an seinem freien Tag  – _„Damit wir endlich mal wieder Zeit füreinander haben, Barry“_ – festgenagelt hatte, wusste er, dass er dringend etwas unternehmen musste.

***

Snart setzte sich ihm gegenüber, sah ihn durch die Scheibe sichtlich amüsiert an und griff zum Hörer. „Was denn, Barry, zwei Besuche innerhalb eines Monats? Vermisst du mich etwa?“

Barry schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. Es waren nicht nur Snarts Worte, sondern auch der neckende Tonfall, dieser Hauch von Wärme in Snarts Stimme und Barry wurde schlagartig klar, dass sein Plan – _Snart_ zu besuchen, um über _Len_ hinwegzukommen – nicht funktionierte. Wie auch? Barry saß im Grunde genommen dem Mann gegenüber, den er seit Tagen nicht aus dem Kopf bekam und  – verdammt, er hatte sich nicht einmal überlegt, wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Seine Finger bebten leicht, als er zögernd zum Hörer griff. Rasch sagte er das Erstbeste, das ihm einfiel: „Wie geht es dir?“

Snarts Blick wurde hart und alles Amüsement war verschwunden. „Super“, sagte er kalt und beugte sich etwas vor. „Was ist los? Ist es meine Schwester?“

„Was?“ Barry blinzelte, dann verstand er. Klar –  er tauchte hier auf, sichtlich aufgewühlt, konnte Snart kaum in die Augen sehen und versuchte Smalltalk zu machen. Natürlich dachte er ... „Nein, Len, Lisa ist okay“, versicherte Barry rasch und legte seine Fingerspitzen in einer unwillkürlichen Geste – ein armseliger Ersatz für eine tröstliche Berührung – an die Scheibe zwischen ihnen. „Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, ich … ich bin nicht hier, um dir schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen.“

Das leichte Entspannen in Snarts Schultern und im Schwung seiner Lippen angesichts dieser Worte war subtil, aber Barry bemerkte es. Genauso wie es Snart sicher nicht entgangen war, dass Barry ihn eben _Len_ genannt hatte, oder … Barry spürte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, als er merkte, dass er seine Finger noch immer gegen die Scheibe presste. So unauffällig wie möglich ließ er die Hand sinken, zog sie aber nicht zurück.  

„Und warum _bist_ du hier, Barry?“, fragte Snart ruhig und sah ihn forschend an.

Es war etwas in seiner Stimme und in seinen Augen, etwas Vertrautes, das die Realitäten verschwimmen und Barry herausplatzen ließ: „Weil ich dich sehen wollte.“ Er biss sich kurz auf die Lippe, sah die echte Überraschung in Lens Gesicht und fuhr fort: „Weil du … weil da etwas ist, das ich nicht aus dem Kopf kriege.“ Er hob eine Schulter und sagte leise, mit einem entschuldigenden Auflachen: „Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn, ich weiß.“

Len sah ihn nur an, mit diesem Blick, den Barry inzwischen so gut kannte. So, als würde Len in ihn hineinsehen und nur in Sekunden exakt wissen, was in Barry vorging. Eine Gabe, die er in jeder Realität zu haben schien.

„Das tun halberzählte Geschichten selten“, sagte Len schließlich und bewegte seine Hand über den Tisch vor ihm, legte sie wie in einer zufälligen, unbedachten Geste direkt an seine Seite der Scheibe. Wäre da nicht das trennende Glas, würden seine Fingerspitzen Barrys berühren.

Len neigte nicht dazu, etwas Unbedachtes zu tun. Barrys Magen flatterte und sein Herz schlug schnell und hart in seiner Brust. Er holte tief Luft und sagte, bevor er Zeit hatte, es sich anders zu überlegen: „Wenn du wieder raus bist, vielleicht trinken wir mal einen Kaffee und ich erzähle dir alles.“

„Hm.“ Len neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ich bin kein Fan von ‚vielleicht‘ und ‚mal‘.“ Er musterte Barry aus schmalen Augen, fokussiert, aber mit dem Ausdruck, der zeigte, dass es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Schließlich beugte er sich vor, hielt die Sprechmuschel dicht an seinen Mund und sagte: „Samstagnachmittag. Miller Street, der Eingang über der alten Lagerhalle. Wenn dir ein Café oder Bistro lieber wäre – sorry, ist mir angesichts meiner speziellen Situation etwas zu öffentlich.“ Er lächelte schief. „Aber du bekommst einen Kaffee. Versprochen.“

„Diesen Samstag?“ Barry riss die Augen auf und erinnerte sich rechtzeitig daran, seine Stimme zu senken, bevor er weitersprach. „Du … du sitzt im Knast. Und wenn ich richtig informiert bin, hast du noch eine ganze Weile abzusi…“

„14.00 Uhr, Barry“, fiel Len ihm ins Wort. „Sei pünktlich. Ich bin es auch.“ Damit hängte er den Hörer ein. Er stand auf und ließ sich, ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück, von dem Schließer, der im Hintergrund gewartet hatte, hinausführen.

Sprachlos sah Barry ihm nach, bis die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. Len plante auszubrechen. Irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen.

Sie hatten ein Date – mehr oder weniger. Miller Street, das Safehouse mit den hässlichen Tapeten, dem wackeligen Tisch und dem bequemen Sofa …

Barry begann zu lächeln und spürte, wie sich diese dunkle Schwere, die seit Tagen alles überschattete, was er tat, in Nichts auflöste.

Er hatte tatsächlich ein Date mit einem gesuchten Kriminellen, mit dem er in einer alternativen Zeitlinie verdammt glücklich war. Das war absolut, absolut verrückt und die beste miese Idee überhaupt.

Er würde pünktlich sein.

Vielleicht hatte in dem anderen Leben ja auch alles mit einem Kaffee angefangen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen. :)


End file.
